As aventuras de Camille: Uma Drama Queen adolescente em Hollywood
by MilaStardust
Summary: Camille Roberts sonha em ser uma estrela. Mas ao se mudar para Los Angeles, acaba percebendo que a vida em Holywood não é feita só de puro glamour. Baseada nos filmes " Confissões de uma adolescente em crise" e "As fabulosas aventuras de Sharpay".
1. Chapter 1

Nesse momento eu estou brilhando,radiante de felicidade em cima do palco enquanto pessoas aplaudem e acenam para mim. Nunca havia me sentido tão adorada. Era como se eu fosse uma estrela de verdade e o público estivesse finalmente reconhecendo o meu talento.

Eu imaginei rosas sendo jogadas no palco,daquelas bem vermelhas, como as que são jogadas para as grandes atrizes da Broadway depois que o grande espetáculo termina.

Pena que eles estavam batendo palmas porque a peça semestral da escola estava acabando. E que eu estivesse me apresentando no auditório do colégio.

Mas já era um começo.

Ah, estava tão distraída com as luzes do teatro que eu nem me apresentei.

Meu nome é Camille Roberts e eu tenho dezesseis anos. Adoro vestidos rodados,peças de Shakespeare, clássicos da literatura e filmes antigos. E como já deu para perceber, tenho paixão por atuar. Meu pai disse que eu tenho esse dom desde que nasci. Quando minha mãe me deixava sozinha no berço, eu chorava como se estivesse morrendo, só pra que ela voltasse e me pegasse no colo. E quando aprendi a falar, inventava uma história diferente sempre que quebrava alguma coisa. É claro que nunca colava. Como se monstros espaciais realmente fossem invadir a minha casa só para quebrar o jarro de flores da mamãe.

Quando descobriu que eu tinha talento para atua,ela não poderia ter ficado mais orgulhosa. Mamãe já havia se apresentado na Broadway quando era jovem. Mas aí ela conheceu o meu pai e quando descobriu que estava grávida, abandonou os palcos e se mudou com o meu pai para o interior para que pudesse cuidar de mim. Mal sabia ela que estava para nascer uma pequena estrela.

Nesse exato instante, eu estou cercada por pessoas se abraçando e comemorando o sucesso da peça. Papai e mamãe estão acenando para mim e eu acenei de volta, indicando para que chegassem mais perto. Minha mãe estava chorando.

- Oh, querida ! – Ela disse. – Você estava tão linda naquele palco! Parecia que só havia você, mais ninguém, quanto brilho! Me lembrei de quando eu era jovem, eu já te contei da vez que..

- Cassandra – Meu pai a interrompeu. – Não fique monopolizando a menina.

Mamãe parou de falar e corou.

- Me desculpe, Ryan. Eu me empolguei.

Não pude conter um sorriso. Meus pais se separaram a alguns anos. Tudo o que eles faziam era brigar e gritar um com o outro. No fim, eu acabei ficando com o meu pai e minha mãe voltou para Nova York. Mas agora, ela estava bem na minha frente. Tinha vindo para Conneticut só para me ver. E fiquei feliz em ver que ela e o meu pai já estavam se dando bem outra vez.

- Você estava ótima, filha. - Meu pai me disse, apertando meu ombro.

- Obrigada.

- Com licença, com licença – Minha professora de teatro, Sra. Mcguire tentava passar. – Camille! – Ela gritou se aproximando. Ela me deu um abraço. – Sensacional! Estou sem palavras! – Ela disse. – E não fui só eu que fiquei impressionada. – Ela me deu uma piscadinha. Eu sorri curiosa.

- Como assim? – Eu disse.

- Tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você. – A Sra. Mcguire abriu espaço e um homem de terno se juntou a nós.

- Este é David Monterrey. David, esta é Camille, minha aluna do teatro.

Ele apertou minha mão e em seguida as dos meus pais.

- Olhem, eu estou impressionado com a qualidade de atuação que a filha de vocês possui. – Ele disse. – Eu vim para assistir a esta peça à convite da minha amiga Sara Mcguire – Ele apontou para a professora. – Que foi minha colega na faculdade de Artes Dramáticas e, quem diria, descobri um talento!

Eu quase desmaiei de empolgação ao ouvir aquilo.

- Camille, muitas pessoas são boas em atuação. Mas viver o papel e ter a verdadeira dramaticidade é para poucos. – Ele continuou. – E você tem esse dom!

- Oh! – Minha mãe levou a mão à boca. Meu pai segurou seus ombros.

O Sr. Monterrey se virou para os meus pais.

- A filha de vocês tem potencial e eu queria fazer uma proposta: O que vocês acham de Camille tentar carreira no cinema?

- NO CINEMA ? – Minha mãe gritou.

- Como assim !? – Eu perguntei, tendo quase a mesma reação dela.

David sorriu.

- Eu estou dizendo para você tentar ser atriz nas telonas! Audrey Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor, Jennifer Lopez..você pode ser como elas!

- AI MEU DEUS! – Meus olhos brilharam.

Ele sorriu como se aprovasse minha empolgação.

- Então, Camille? O que você acha de se mudar para Los Angeles e se tornar a próxima estrela de Hollywood?

O que mais eu poderia dizer? SIM! SIM! SIIIMMM !

* * *

**N/A : E então, o que acharam do primeiro capitulo ? Deixem seus recados aqui pra mim! E gente, quem não tiver conta aqui no fanficiton, quando forem deixar reviews, por favor, deixem um contato para que eu possa responder, porque só dá pra mandar mensagem para quem tem perfil aqui. Aí fica parecendo que eu não estou respondendo, mas eu quero sim :) **

**Respondendo a Gabi: Gabi, eu li suas mensagens, que bom que gosta do que eu escrevo! Depois deixa seu twitter ou página do facebook aqui.**

**Se quiserem falar comigo : sou a lomillerocks no twitter **


	2. Chapter 2

- Não! – Meu pai e minha mãe gritaram em coro quando chegamos em casa.

- O quê? – Eu disse. – Porquê ?

- Você é muito nova. – Meu pai disse.

Eu olhei para minha mãe em busca de ajuda. Ela tinha que me entender, ela também era atriz! Mas ela estava tão firme quanto meu pai.

- Querida, eu só fui para a Broadway depois de sair da faculdade! – Ela disse – Eu estudei, me formei primeiro, tomei um rumo na minha vida. Caso aquilo não desse certo, pelo menos eu teria um diploma para conseguir emprego em algum outro lugar! Mas com dezesseis anos...

Eu não acreditei no que eu estava ouvindo. Minha própria mãe, a Drama Queen de NY estava contra mim!

- ISSO É TÃO INJUSTO! – Eu gritei e corri para o meu quarto. Tranquei a porta e cai na cama, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Como um sonho que esteve tão perto das minhas mãos pode escorregar por entre os meus dedos assim, praticamente no mesmo instante? Nem tive a chance de pensar em como iria ser!

E eu achando que a minha mãe iria me apoiar. O meu pai eu até entendo. Ele é tão careta e conservador! Mas a minha mãe... eu me senti traída.

Ninguém me entendia naquele lugar! E agora eu vou ser obrigada a afundar o meu sonho para o fundo do mais fundo dos oceanos e viver para sempre nessa cidade onde nunca poderei mostrar a minha arte.

Eu desliguei o abajur e abracei o meu ursinho Lino. E depois de tanto chorar, eu adormeci.

* * *

Eu estava olhando para o meu prato de café da manhã sem vontade nenhuma de comer.

Mamãe já estava de malas prontas e partiria em poucos minutos. Meu pai a estava ajudando a descer as malas e viu que eu ainda não havia tocado na comida.

- Porquê não tomou o seu café ? – Perguntou.

- Eu estou em greve de fome. Não vou comer enquanto não me deixar ir para Los Angeles!

Meu pai suspirou.

- Dá para parar de fazer drama por pelo menos um minuto?

- Não! – Eu disse – O drama é uma arte. E pelo visto você não a compreende , já que quer me impedir de realizar o meu sonho!

Mamãe entrou na cozinha sorrindo.

- Eu já ouvi isso... – Ela disse – E provavelmente foi de mim mesma.

- Quer fazer o favor de comer essa comida? – Papai falou. – Tem pessoas passando fome no mundo. Pare com essa bobagem e agradeça a Jesus por ter o que comer.

Eu olhei para ele.

- Ta bom – Eu disse – Mas só vou comer porque tenho amor a Jesus.

Mamãe rolou os olhos e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Tchau querida.

Eu a abracei sem jeito.

- Tchau, mãe.

- Pare com isso e obedeça o seu pai. Nos falamos depois.

* * *

Quando o meu pai saiu para trabalhar, eu telefonei para as minhas amigas, Tifany e Brenda.

- Reunião urgente! – Eu disse ao telefone.

Quando elas chegaram, corremos para o meu quarto e tentamos bolar um plano sobre como poderíamos convencer o meu pai a mudar de ideia.

- Eu liguei para a minha amiga Glenda e ela me disse que um primo dela tem uma cobertura em L.A e não se importaria em dividir. – Tifany disse.

- Morar sozinha com um garoto?- Eu disse – Meu pai iria surtar! E nem eu toparia isso. Brenda, o que você tem?

- Bem, sabe a minha prima Diana?

- Aquela que você falou que parece ter dois pés de pato? – Perguntei.

- Essa mesmo. Então, ela conhece uma galera lá que divide uma casa, estilo república, sabe?

- Legal! Esse pode ser bom! – Eu disse.

- Mas... – Brenda disse – A casa foi interditada pela policia na semana passada. Parece que eles estavam escondendo drogas lá.

- Ahhh... – Eu caí na cama ao lado das duas. – Isso não está dando certo!

- Calma amiga, – Tifany passou a mão no meu cabelo. – Ainda é muito cedo para desistir.

* * *

Após o jantar, eu subi novamente para o meu quarto. Não havia trocado mais do que algumas palavras com papai. Ele percebeu que eu ainda estava chateada.

Liguei o computador e coloquei uma música qualquer para tocar. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção ao que ouvia ultimamente. Sentia falta de algo que falasse mais sobre como as pessoas se sentem. Estava precisando de uma banda nova para ouvir. De preferência com algum garoto fofo pelo qual eu pudesse simplesmente me apaixonar.

Entrei na internet e me conectei ao facebook. Nada de interessante. Depois de viver tantos anos no mesmo lugar e de ver todas aquela pessoas praticamente a vida toda é como se todo dia fosse sempre a mesma coisa.

Fotos de pessoas da escola, nenhum recado, propaganda de perfume, sites para comprar vestidos caros, hotéis em Los Angeles, divulgação de bandas, convites de aplicativos...

Parei no meio da página e rolei o mouse para cima outra vez. Hotéis em Los Angeles... cliquei em cima do link e imediatamente uma nova janela se abriu. Tanto na tela do meu computador quanto na minha vida. No topo da lista de nomes, havia aquele que chamou minha atenção, salvaria meu sonho e parecia ser perfeito pra mim. Entre palmeiras e uma vista ensolarada, estava "Palmwoods: A casa do futuro famoso" um lugar onde cantores,atores e dançarinos podem viver seus sonhos como se estivessem em um imenso palco, sempre procurando a quem mostrar seus talentos. Era mais do que perfeito! E eu já sentia em meu coração que ali seria meu futuro lar.

Imprimi uma folha com o telefone e as descrições do hotel. E torci para que a minha sorte finalmente estivesse mudando.

* * *

**N/A : Não deixem de acompanhar os próximos ! Se quiserem bater papo, estou no twitter (coloquem um arroba, porque o símbolo dele não aparece aqui) lomillerocks . **

**Beijos, Camy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meu pai pareceu assustado quando eu o arrastei até o sofá. Era a primeira vez desde aquele dia em que eu tive um ataque de nervos, que eu parecia feliz perto dele.

- Tudo bem, papai. – Eu disse. – Eu já tenho a solução para a minha viagem a Los Angeles.

- Ah, Camille... – Meu pai suspirou. – Ainda está com essa ideia?

- Pai! – Eu o repreendi. – Pode me deixar terminar, por favor?

Ele me olhou sem jeito.

- Tudo bem.

- Ok! – Eu disse. – Então, eu chequei um site de um hotel em Los Angeles que recebe artistas, pessoas de entreterimento. Poderíamos nos hospedar lá.

- Mas como vamos pagar se eu largar o meu emprego de corretor?

- Bem, eu liguei para algumas empresas e as minhas amigas conseguiram uns contatos. A Tifany me disse que a tia dela tem uma firma em L.A e que você podia começar lá quando quisesse. O salário é o dobro do que ganha aqui. Podíamos pagar o hotel e ainda teria dinheiro sobrando no fim do mês.

Meu pai estava olhando para mim claramente impressionado. Eu havia pensado em tudo, como uma boa heroína de cinema faria.

- Olha querida – Ele disse – Eu...

Prendi a respiração. Sim, por favor diga que sim!

- ...Vou ficar de pensar no assunto, está bem?

Meus ombros caíram.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse – Já pensou?

- Camille!

- Ta bom! – Respondi – Eu vou pro meu quarto. Mas pensa rápido!

Subi as escadas correndo e me joguei na cama. Quanto tempo será que iria demorar?

* * *

Um dia se passou. E outro. E nada do meu pai pensar. Eu já estava ficando maluquinha. Quando o sábado chegou, eu achei que iria ficar sem as unhas, porque as tinha roído até o toquinho. Então ele me chamou na sala e eu desci as escadas quase tropeçando em mim mesma.

- Sim? – Eu disse.

- Eu conversei com a sua mãe... – Ele começou. – Ela checou o hotel.

- E...?

- Vamos ter que chegar em dois dias se não quisermos perder as reservas.

- AAAHHHHHHH! – Eu gritei, nem um pouquinho solidária se estava irritando os tímpanos do meu pai.

Meu sonho de ser uma estrela estava de pé mais uma vez!

Rachel Berry que se cuide!

* * *

**N/A : Não se esqueçam que eu sempre estou no (arroba)lomillerocks no twitter! Beijos da Camy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eu não sabia que Los Angeles era tão clara. Fiquei praticamente cega quando saí do avião. Me virei para o meu pai e vi que ele estava de óculos escuros, como se estivesse à vontade e morasse ali a muito tempo. Era melhor eu me acostumar depressa se quisesse brilhar ali. Prometi a mim mesma me esforçar. E se eu conseguir, nem a luz do sol vai conseguir me ofuscar. Coloquei um sorriso no rosto e óculos escuros para me impedir de chorar com toda aquela claridade. Se eu quisesse ser um estrela, teria que me acostumar com o brilho. E eu quero estar mais do que preparada quando essa hora chegar!

* * *

Meus ombros caíram um pouquinho quando chegamos a Palmwoods. Não que o hotel fosse feio ou sujo ou nada disso, porque não era. Era espaçoso, arborizado e muito bonito. Mas eu não imaginava que haveria tanta gente ali.

Sou tão iludida! Quem não quer ser um pouquinho famoso?

O saguão estava cheio de crianças e adolescentes, assim como a área da piscina. Como se todos estivessem querendo uma vaga na mesma faculdade, todos querendo um pouquinho de espaço. Ali todos eram tão bons quanto eu, até melhores. Quem sabe até mais dramáticos! Oh não!

"Não abaixe os ombros, Camille!" Uma vozinha disse em minha cabeça. "Seja como o Buzz Lighzear, ao infinito e além" pensei, me lembrando de um dos meus filmes favoritos. Concentre-se e em breve você vai estar em muitos filmes também.

Caminhei devagar até a piscina, enquanto meu pai subia para arrumar as coisas no apartamento. Estava tão distraída olhando a minha volta, que esbarrei em três garotas que estavam bem na minha frente.

- Ei! – Uma delas disse zangada.

- Oh, sinto muito. – Eu disse. – Me desculpe.

- Ok. – A expressão dela suavizou. – Isso não foi nada. Mas iria me deixar realmente zangada se estragasse as minhas unhas, ou tocasse no meu cabelo, ou na minha bolsa de marca super cara ou pisasse no meu sapato que, cá entre nós, vale mais do que todas as roupas que você está vestindo.

Eu não sabia como responder aquilo. Ela tinha me insultado?

Olhei para o sorriso que ela exibia, o cabelo loiro platinado e as roupas de marca.

- Ela te assustou? – A garota ao lado dela disse, levantando as sobrancelhas. Ela se vestia exatamente como a loira, mas tinha cabelos castanhos. – É o que fazemos. – Ela disse – Nós – Apontou para se mesma e para as outras. – Somos as Jennifers. Acabamos de chegar.

- Que legal! – Eu disse – Também acabei de chegar.

- Nós sabemos. – As três responderam em coro.

- Não faz nem cinco minutos que estamos aqui e olha só! Já comandamos este lugar! – A outra morena disse. – Porque nós somos más. Um dia você vai aprender.

A Jennifer loira olhou para ela com cara de repreensão.

- Quer se sentar com a gente? – Ela perguntou. As outras duas olharam para ela claramente confusas, o que me deixou mais confusa ainda.

- Ah, qual é meninas! – Ela disse – Somos novas no pedaço e a...

- Camille

- A Camille...- Ela pareceu se decepcionar um pouco com o meu nome. – Também é. Podemos mostrar à ela como as coisas funcionam por aqui. Elas trocaram um olhar e de repente todas elas sorriam para mim.

- Você vem? – A Jennifer morena disse.

Dei de ombros.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse.

* * *

A minha primeira audição estava marcada para aquela mesma tarde. Eu iria tentar o papel de protagonista em um filme que iriam rodar dali a um mês. As Jennifers também iriam tentar fazer o teste para o fime. E é claro que, assim como eu, todas as três queriam o papel da protagonista.

- Que a melhor vença! – Eu disse amistosa, quando nós nos despedimos.

- Claro! – A loira me respondeu, me dando outro de seus sorrisos brilhantes. Aquilo realmente me incomodava, porque parecia meio afetado. Mas deveria ser o jeito dela.

Nós entramos no set e fizemos nossos testes. Eu tinha que interpretar uma cena em que eu seria uma mulher que havia ganhado um colar e diria o quanto havia ficado feliz com a jóia. Tínha que passar felicidade e deslumbramento enquanto descrevia o colar que realmente colocaram em meu pescoço. Depois que terminávamos, deveríamos passar o objeto para o próximo ator.

Eu estava satisfeita com o que eu havia feito. Mas as Jennifers não pareciam estar, porque quando a equipe de elenco me aplaudiu, as três estalaram os dedos e saíram de perto.

No fim da audição, eu peguei a minha bolsa, que eu quase havia esquecido que tinha trago e praticamente corri em direção a saída. Queria chegar logo em casa e esperar uma resposta.

- Ei, moça! – Alguém me gritou. Eu parei bruscamente.

- Sim? – Me virei. Era um dos membros da equipe de filmagem.

- Pode vir aqui um instante?

"Oh meu Deus!" pensei. Será que já se decidiram tão rápido assim? Eu não estava acreditando!

Caminhei de volta até a sala de testes com uma empolgação dentro de mim. Queria ouvir um "Sim! Você conseguiu!" Papai ficará tão feliz...

- Camille Roberts. – O diretor de elenco me trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Sim, senhor.

Ele olhou para mim mais frio do que um cubo gigante de gelo.

- Um dos objetos de cena desapareceu.

Fiquei confusa. Mas o quê...espera.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntei. O diretor olhou para mim impaciente.

- O colar que estava mais cedo no seu pescoço desapareceu. E eu recebi a informação de que você o pegou.

O quê?

- Está me chamando de ladra? – Disse zangada – Eu não peguei nada! Como pôde, como pode dizer isso, eu..

- Srta. Roberts – Ele me cortou. – Chega. De. Drama. Entregue a bolsa por favor.

Olhei a bolsa pendurada no meu braço. Seria revistada como se fosse um daqueles criminosos de filmes de mafiosos. Entreguei a um dos membros da equipe e eles a viraram de cabeça para baixo em cima da caixa de som. Meus batons, celular, fizeram barulho ao cair, junto com o roteiro e um..colar.

O colar do teste. Na minha bolsa. Eu arfei.

Ah meu Deus. Todo estava olhando pra mim. Eu podia ouvir as vaias na minha cabeça.

- O que tem a dizer sobre isso? – O diretor perguntou.

- Eu... – Meus olhos se encheram de água. Eu me sentia mais perdida do que um personagem de Lost. – Não fui eu... – Eu disse baixinho. – Eu não o peguei, por favor...

- Saia.

Eu me encolhi.

- SAIA! – Ele disse. – Agora.

Eu andei rápido até a caixa de som e peguei meus pertences sem dizer uma palavra. Então levantei minha cabeça e vi as Jennifers me olhando do outro lado da sala. Elas estavam com aquele sorriso que as patricinhas dos filmes usam quando fazem algo terrivelmente ruim.

Quando saí do estúdio, a última coisa de que eu me lembro foi de ter visto a Jennifer loira acenar vitoriosa para mim, enquanto eu via meu sonho começar a desmoronar.

* * *

**N/A : Deixo a dica para vocês assisitirem o filme " As Fabulosas Aventuras de Sharpay" um filme onde se mostra os sonhos e também as maldades existentes no mundo da fama.**

**Beijos da Camy ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Quando cheguei ao apartamento, fui direto para o meu quarto e comecei a chorar.

Chorei por sido tão ingênua. Chorei por pensar que seria fácil. Chorei por estar sozinha e não ter ninguém que me entendia.

Os dias seguintes não foram melhores. Nem as semanas. A desmotivação causada pelas "Meninas Malvadas" estava me causando problemas. Papai não estava satisfeito. Minha mãe perguntava se estava tudo bem quando nos falávamos pelo telefone. Eu sentia falta das minhas amigas. E da época em que eu era aplaudida como uma estrela.

Depois de três meses e mais de vinte testes, decidi trabalhar em um teatro local. Não era o cinema – ainda – mas era como estar em casa outra vez. Eu atuava no palco, fazia peças e não ficava parada. Mas meu trabalho havia dobrado.

Agora eu decorava as falas das peças e as dos roteiros de testes. No fim do dia estava tão exausta que adormecia assim que tocava o travesseiro. Eu poderia dormir cem anos, assim como a princesa do filme da Disney.

* * *

No dia seguinte, fui até a piscina para ler um novo roteiro e vi as Jennifers expulsando três garotos de suas cadeiras para poderem se sentar ao sol. Eu já estava ficando farta daquilo. Elas não eram as donas do hotel. E por mais que o fosse implicante, ele não era mal como elas.

Eu me sentei em uma das mesas a beira da piscina e coloquei meu milkshake de morango ao lado do roteiro. Eu realmente adorava milkshake de morango.

Os três garotos passaram cabisbaixos por mim e eu queria lhes dizer alguma coisa. Só não sabia o quê.

As Jennifers estavam sorrindo satisfeitas pela primeira maldade feita do dia. Eu me escondi entre as páginas do meu roteiro e afundei na cadeira. "Por favor não me vejam, por favor, não olhem pra mim.." eu repetia freneticamente na minha cabeça. Mas como se não bastasse, as três vieram caminhando na minha direção.

- Olha só, se não é a fracassada! – A Jennifer loira disse.

- Anda recebendo muitos "nãos" ultimamente? – Disse a morena.

- Ou ainda não cansou de ser humilhada? – Disse a outra Jennifer.

- Parem com isso! – Eu disse. – Vocês não são rainhas para tratarem os outros como plebeus.

Elas se olharam.

- É claro que somos. – Disse a Jennifer morena.

- Eu achei que você tinha aprendido a loção da ultima vez. – Disse a outra. – Ou você já esqueceu?

A Jennifer loira abriu um sorriso.

- Acho que precisamos refrescar a memória dela meninas. – Ela disse, pegando meu milkshake. E antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ele estava por todo o meu cabelo.

- Nós comandamos aqui! – Ela disse. Então lambeu a beirada do copo antes de pousa-lo sobre a mesa. – Delicioso.

As três estalaram os dedos e saíram. Todos na piscina estavam olhando pra mim.

- Quer uma toalha? – Uma garota me ofereceu.

- Quero sim – Eu disse. – Obrigada. – Eu a peguei e comecei a tentar limpar meu rosto.

A garota olhou para mim com pena.

- Eu nem acredito em como elas ficaram assim em tão pouco tempo. – Ela me disse.

- Você já as conhecia ? – Perguntei.

- Sim – Ela respondeu. – Somos da mesma cidade. Lá todos nos achavam estranhas por querermos ser atrizes. Sabe, onde moramos é muito pequeno, as pessoas são bem conservadoras . Então quando vieram pra cá e viram que aqui não podiam ser domadas, elas ficaram assim.

Olhei para ela. Tão diferente das outras três...era incrível o que um pouco de poder fazia com algumas pessoas. Mas eu não iria chorar de novo por causa delas.

- Preciso ir. – Eu disse, me levantando. – Tenho que tomar um banho. Há muito trabalho a ser feito pela frente.

* * *

- Edward, como você pôde? – Eu disse. - Pensei que me amasse, mas era tudo mentira, mentira! Eu te odeio! – Saí chorando.

- Ótimo, Camille! – Disse o , diretor da peça – A cena está ótima.

- Obrigada, .

- Vamos fazer um ótimo trabalho hoje à noite pessoal. Por hora, estão dispensados.

* * *

Cheguei em casa e encontrei papai vendo tv na sala.

- Oi pai – Disse – Fui em direção à cozinha. – Você já comeu? Posso preparar o jantar.

- Camille – Papai chamou – Será que podemos conversar um pouquinho?

Meu sorriso desapareceu.

- Claro – Eu disse, me sentando ao seu lado no sofá. – O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não – Papai me disse – E é sobre isso que eu queria falar. Filha, eu estou impressionado com o modo como você progrediu desde que chegamos aqui. Se mostrou determinada e realmente esta se esforçando pelo que quer. Confesso que no início eu realmente não sabia se toda essa viagem louca valeria à pena – Ele riu – Mas diante de tudo, ficarei mais do que feliz em ficar aqui o tempo que precisarmos para que você possa conseguir. Você merece, Camille. Você merece ser uma estrela.

Eu nem acreditei.

- Ah, papai ! – Eu disse e o abracei. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – Eu disse rápido.

- Tudo bem – Ele disse, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas. – Agora porque você não pede uma pizza pra gente? Nós merecemos uma!

Eu ri.

- Claro que sim!

* * *

**N/A: Reviews gente, deixem recadinhos! E venha conversar comigo no twitter ! Kisses, Camy**


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de alguns testes, consegui alguns comerciais. Ainda não era a tela grande, mas eu sentia que já estava quase lá. Iria estrear uma peça importante naquela noite, mas ainda sentia um friozinho na barriga antes de entrar no palco.

- Entrem lá e deem o seu melhor, ok? – Disse o Sr Green

Eu na tinha a menor idéia de como eu me sairia. Sempre procuro melhorar a cada dia. Eu só senti o calor das luzes e me esqueci de tudo. Me esqueci das Jennifers e de toda a maldade daquela cidade. Naquela noite, eu iria mostrar pra elas que eu podia fazer aquilo. Iria fazer o meu pai ter orgulho de mim. E o mais importante: Iria provar para mim mesma, que eu era boa. E não iria sair do personagem até ouvir os aplausos.

Naquela noite, eu sonhei com rosas vermelhas.

* * *

- Querida , está atrasada pra aula! – Papai chamou.

Eu corri até a cozinha procurando algo para comer.

- Estou indo ! – Gritei, pegando várias torradas para ir comendo no caminho.

A Srta. Collins já estava na sala quando cheguei. Os alunos estavam tagarelando uns com os outros.

- Com licença, Srta. Collins – Eu disse – Posso entrar ?

- Está atrasada, querida.

- Eu sei – Disse culpada.

A Srta. Collins sorriu.

- Mas por hoje, está perdoada. Uma grande estrela tem muito trabalho, não é?

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Como é?

- Já deu uma olhada no jornal de hoje? – Ela disse, estendendo-o para mim. Eu o abri e olhei.

AH MEU DEUS!

Eu estava nele!

- Camille, você foi demais, ontem! – Disse Duncan, um dos meus colegas de classe.

- Não sabíamos que você era talentosa assim! – Disse uma garota no fundo da sala.

- Parece que gostaram muito de você na nova peça – Disse a Srta. Collins. – Eu queria te parabenizar por...

Eu queria muito, muito mesmo ouvir o que a Srta. Collins estava me dizendo, mas aquela situação deixou meus ouvidos surdos, meus olhos arregalados e minha boca sem fala. Era maravilhoso. Não, era fabuloso!

Comecei a ler a matéria:

" _Drama Queen adolescente: Nasce uma nova estrela. _

_Com apenas dezesseis anos, Camille Roberts saiu de Conneticut para tentar realizar o sonho de ser atriz. Mas ao chegar em Los Angeles, viu que não seria tão fácil assim. Mas os obstáculos da cidade grande não fizeram com que ela desistisse. Como uma verdadeira atriz, ela batalhou e provou seu potencial. Mesmo depois de várias respostas negativas, Camille mostrou que tem sim, o talento de uma estrela na nova peça do aclamado diretor de teatro Robert Green. Depois do sucesso da estréia, podemos dizer que ainda ouviremos muito dessa jovem drama queen."_

A turma toda me aplaudiu. Quer dizer, quase toda, menos as Jennifers. Mas eu já havia aprendido a ignora-las.

- Com licença – Eu ouvi. Um homem com aparência de executivo estava parado na porta da sala. – Desculpe interromper a aula, mas será que eu poderia entrar por um momento?

A Srta. Collins ajeitou a saia.

- Claro que sim, junte-se a nós. Estamos parabenizando uma de nossas alunas por ter conseguido um grande feito na peça de Robert Green.

- É, eu já estou sabendo. – Ele disse. – E é com ela mesma que eu tenho um assunto a tratar.

Eu pisquei.

- O que é?

Ele olhou para mim.

- Camille, eu sou Richard Donovan, produtor de cinema. Há alguns meses atrás, você fez teste para um dos filmes que eu estava produzindo e acabou sendo acusada de furto. Você se lembra disso?

- Sim, senhor. – Eu disse. Amargamente.

- Então – Ele continuou. – Ontem, estávamos olhando algumas fitas de testes e achamos a gravação daquele dia. E o que aconteceu, foi que a câmera gravou todo o cenário e vi uma garota colocar algo dentro da sua bolsa.

Meus olhos se iluminaram.

- E – ele não havia terminado. – Essa garota, por acaso, também estava tentando o teste do elenco para o filme. E estuda nesta sala.

A turma arfou em conjunto. A Srta. Collins levou a mão ao coração.

Ele olhou na direção da Jennifer loira. Ela se encolheu na carteira e abaixou a cabeça. Todos na sala olharam para ela.

- Camille – O disse – Você pode dar queixa sobre ela, se quiser.

Eu pensei. Os olhares agora estavam todos voltados para mim.

- Não – Eu disse – Eu não vou dar queixa.

- Não vai ? – A Jennifer loira perguntou.

- Não – Repeti.

- Mas Camille... – Disse o produtor.

- Olha – Eu disse – Sei que o que ela fez foi errado. Mas se eu desse queixa, ela correria o risco de nunca mais achar um trabalho. Todas nós viemos pra cá com o mesmo sonho. E eu não quero destruir o de ninguém.

As Jennifers olharam para mim surpresas. O Sr. Donovan cruzou as mãos.

- Entendo perfeitamente – Ele disse – Se é assim, tudo está resolvido, então. E para me redimir, eu ficaria muito feliz se você aceitasse estrelar o novo filme que estou produzindo.

- Estrelar um filme?

- Sim. Como protagonista. A estrela principal.

- Mas como, sem teste? – Perguntei.

- Teste ? – Ele riu. – Eu não preciso de testes, vi você na peça ontem à noite. Você é incrível!

Eu sou incrível?

- Então, aceita?

Não pensei nem por um segundo.

- Sim!

Ele bateu palmas. E a turma inteira ficou de pé para me aplaudir também. Até as Jennifers. Meu coração batia rápido. E eu percebi algo que não havia notado antes:

Eu estava começando a ser feliz ali.

* * *

**N/A: Dica de filme da semana: "Confissões de uma adolescente em crise" , aquele com a Lindsay Lohan.**

**Deixem reviews !**

**Kisses da Camy ! **


	7. Chapter 7

No final do dia, eu fui à piscina outra vez - ela era realmente viciante, deliciosa e divertida, como um doce do Willy Wonka de " A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate", para ler o roteiro do meu primeiro filme, MEU PRIMEIRO FILME!

Eu ainda não havia me acostumado com aquilo. Depois de trinta e duas tentativas! Eu estava desenhando o número 32 na capa do roteiro com o marca texto roxo que eu havia trago comigo para sublinhar as minhas falas, quando as Jennifers apareceram e vieram até mim.

Eu abaixei o roteiro na mesa e olhei para elas, esperando.

A Jennifer de cabelos castanhos cutucou a loira com o ombro e ela falou:

- Obrigada por não ter denunciado a gente hoje. Foi legal.

- Sentimos muito pelo que fizemos. – A outra Jennifer disse.

- Só estávamos com...inveja – Disse a morena.

Eu pisquei várias vezes.

- Inveja de mim? Porquê ?

- Dãã ! Porque você é talentosa ! – A Jennifer de cabelos castanhos disse.

- E não queríamos que ninguém fosse melhor do que nós – A loira disse. – Mas você foi. E realmente mereceu esse papel.

- Principalmente por ter sido legal com a gente – A morena disse.

- Quando nós não fomos com você. – A outra completou.

Olhei para as três. Pareciam realmente arrependidas. E por um instante, tive o vislumbre das três garotas que vieram de uma cidade pequena para realizar seus sonhos e se chocaram com a grandeza e a dureza de Hollywood.

- Eu nunca seria má com vocês – Eu disse – Estamos nessa juntas.

Elas sorriram.

- Então você nos perdoa? – A Jennifer loira perguntou.

Fingi pensar um pouco.

- Só se me prometer que nunca mais vai jogar milkshake de morango em mim outra vez.

- Oh céus, eu prometo! – Ela disse – Me desculpe por aquilo.

- Tudo bem – Eu disse.

- Quer se sentar com a gente? – Disse a Jennifer morena.

- Pagamos um milkshake de morango pra você. – Disse a outra.

- Com cobertura extra. – Disse a loira.

As três me levantaram da cadeira onde eu estava sentada.

- Para onde estão me levando? – Perguntei.

- Pra nossa mesa vip! – Disse a Jennifer de cabelos castanhos.

- Só quem é vip se senta lá. – Disse a morena.

- E é claro que nós somos! – Completou a loira.

- Ah, nós também podemos te dar dicas de moda! - Disse a morena.

- O que há de errado com as minhas roupas? – Perguntei, me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Hellooo ! Você está na Califórnia agora! Precisa de roupas estilosas pra abalar! – Disse a outra.

- Também podemos ajudar com o seu cabelo. – Disse a loira – Aqui se não hidratar, o sol vai deixar ele totalmente blazé.

Eu não consegui segurar a risada.

- Do que está rindo? – Ela perguntou.

- Nada. – Eu disse – É que vocês me lembram muito as garotas daquele filme "As patricinhas de Beverly Hills" e eu adoro esse filme.

- Hey querida, nós somos as verdadeiras patricinhas de Beverly Hills – Disse a loira.

- E também adoramos esse filme! – As três disseram em coro.

* * *

No final do dia, eu me deitei na cama e fiquei olhando pro teto, pensando em como coisas boas podem acontecer do nada. Depois de ter acontecido várias coisas negativas e tudo o que eu menos imaginava!

Eu me sentia em um dos meus filmes prediletos, daqueles em que uma reviravolta emocionante sempre muda o rumo da história e me deixa sem fôlego.

A vida era mesmo um filme sem roteiro.

Só que agora, a protagonista está morrendo de sono e precisa dormir.

Apaguei as luzes e torci para que meus próximos sonhos também tivessem um final feliz.

* * *

**N/A: Dica de filme da semana: "As patricinhas de Beverly Hills" é claro! Me encontre no twitter aqui: ( lomillerocks) e aqui: ( ErindoLogie)**

** Kisses da Camy!**


	8. Chapter 8

- Feliz aniversário, Camy !

Acordei assustada. As três Jennifers estavam sentadas na minha cama, segurando um bolo coberto de chantilly com uma vela bem acesa.

- Faz um pedido e assopra! – A Jennifer de cabelos castanhos disse.

Eu me levantei e passei as mãos nos cabelos tentando arrumá-los rapidamente. Fechei os olhos por um instante. E então apaguei a vela com um sopro.

- Yeah ! – As três gritaram e começaram a rir.

- Obrigada gente – Eu disse – Vocês são demais!

- Nós sabemos! – Elas disseram.

- E agora – disse a loira – Bolo de café da manhã!

Rimos juntas. Eu estava feliz, especialmente naquela manhã. Fazia um ano que eu estava morando no Palmwoods. Isso queria dizer que eu não era mais uma caloura em Hollywood!

Eu estava fazendo o que eu mais gosto no mundo, atuar ! E , olhem só, as Jennifers agora eram minhas amigas. É claro que eu tive que impor algumas regras na nossa amizade. Elas queriam que eu fosse a Barbie, mas acabei dizendo a elas que estava satisfeita sendo a Camille de sempre. Felizmente, elas entenderam. Eu não queria milkshake de morango no meu cabelo nunca mais, mesmo que isso tenha acontecido há muito tempo, obrigada.

Depois de comermos o meu bolo de aniversário de dezessete anos, nós descemos até o saguão. Naquela hora, estávamos prestes a nos separar. Eu leria meus roteiros sozinha, enquanto as três fariam uma grande entrada na piscina. Fazer o quê? Eu não era uma Barbie e meu nome não era Jennifer.

- Bom dia, Bitters – Dissemos ao gerente mau humorado ( mas bem engraçado ) do Palmwoods.

- Humpf, só se for pra vocês. – Ele disse.

Eu e as garotas nos olhamos.

- Porque ? – Eu perguntei.

Bitters fez uma expressão entediada, como se estivesse com preguiça de contar a história.

- Olha só a gentinha que acabou de se mudar pra cá – Ele disse, apontando para a piscina. – Um bando de bagunceiros.

As Jennifers e eu olhamos na direção em que ele apontava e vimos quatro garotos sentados nas cadeiras da beira da piscina.

- Aff – A Jennifer de cabelos castanhos disse – São só quatro novatos sem graça.

- Eles parecem legais – Eu disse, enquanto os olhava brincar uns com os outros.

- Fala sério, Camille! – A Jennifer loira disse – Eles nem são famosos.

- São uns Zé Ninguém. – Disse a morena.

- Qual é o problema ? – Eu falei.

As três rolaram os olhos e saíram de perto.

Dei de ombros e resolvi chegar mais perto. Peguei uma vitamina para mim perto do bar, enquanto os observava conversar. "Eles eram bem engraçados", pensei.

De repente um deles gargalhou e covinhas apareceram em suas bochechas.

- Awnn... – Eu me ouvi dizer em voz alta. E então senti minhas próprias bochechas esquentarem.

Ah meu Deus, eu tinha mesmo ficado vermelha por causa de uma garoto que eu nem conhecia?

Senti que meu rosto havia ficado ainda mais vermelho. Eu deveria estar da cor do cabelo da "Pequena Sereia" . Que vergonha!

- Camy ! – Alguém gritou. Olhei para cima e vi a Jennifer loira do outro lado da piscina.- Vem aqui!

Eu olhei para o garoto de covinhas outra vez. E ele estava olhando pra mim.

Estava olhando pra mim!

Acho que eu nunca havia ficado tão sem graça em toda a minha vida. Porque eu estava com vergonha? Eu sou atriz! Atrizes não devem ser tímidas, atrizes devem..

- Camy ! – Ela chamou outra vez. O garoto sorriu pra mim. Acho que estava sendo solidário. Eu deveria estar parecendo uma tonta parada ali. Obriguei minhas pernas a se mexerem e caminhei até as Jennifers.

- Porque estava olhando pros manés ? – A Jennifer morena disse.

- Porque.. – "Por causa daquele garoto." eu queria dizer. – Por nada.

- A gente viu – A Jennifer loira disse.

- Viu o quê ? – Perguntei.

- Você e aquele garoto se olhando. – A Jennifer de cabelos castanhos disse.

- Não fiquei olhando pra garoto nenhum. – Olhei pro chão. E me entreguei.

- Gostou dele? – A Jennifer loira perguntou.

Mordi o lábio.

- Isso faz de mim uma mané? – Perguntei.

Elas se olharam. E então sorriram.

- Não. – Ela disse. – Se você quer...

- Acho que o nome dele é Louis – Disse a Jennifer de cabelos castanhos.

- É Logan – Disse a loira. – E a Camille ficou caidinha por ele... – Ela riu.

E eu fiquei vermelha outra vez.

- Ei, não fique assim. – Ela disse – Acho que vocês dois podem até formar um casal bonitinho.

- Sério? – Perguntei. Senti um sorriso se formar em meus lábios.

- Porque não? – Elas disseram.

- Camille – Disse a Jennifer loira – Acho que o seu filme aqui em Hollywood ainda tem muita história pra contar. Então coloca o seu figurino, volta lá e arrasa.

Se é assim, pensei, estou torcendo para que ele seja um sucesso de bilheteria.

* * *

**N/A : Quase fim. Sabe aqueles filmes que você pensa que acabou, mas depois que sobem os créditos, tem uma cena extra? Nessa história também tem! Então entre aqui ( watch?v=C-DBTjPzsVQ ) para ouvir a música que eu escolhi e pule para o próximo capítulo!**


	9. Epílogo

**_ Epílogo_**

* * *

Camille se olhou no espelho pela última vez. Ela estava usando um longo vestido lilás, o figurino da personagem pela qual ela tentaria conseguir o papel em um teste à tarde. Ela não precisava levar o roteiro. Já sabia as falas de cor.

Na verdade, ela não queria nem mesmo ensaiar. Só queria ter uma desculpa para ir até a piscina de novo e vê-lo mais uma vez.

Ela entrou no elevador nervosa. Porque enfrentar uma equipe de filmagem tinha que ser mais fácil do que falar com um garoto?

Enquanto caminhava até o saguão , ela esbarrou em Tyler, o garotinho que vivia se esgueirando por aí se escondendo da mãe. Ela deveria estar por perto para ele estar correndo daquele jeito.

Camille olhou pela porta e viu que eles ainda estavam lá. E se ela não fosse agora, não iria nunca.

" O que eu vou dizer?" pensou. " Oi, eu sou Camille, bem vindo a Palmwoods?"

Mas a verdade é que quando chegou perto, não teve nem coragem de olhar pra ele.

Ela se virou para o garoto mais próximo, de cabelos loiros.

"Seja atriz." Pensou. "Improvise"

Ela lhe deu um tapa.

- Aiiiiii ! – Ele reclamou.

- Como você pôde? – Ela disse , repetindo as falas do roteiro. – Depois de tudo, você simplesmente me trocou por Tristy, por Tristy!

Ele a olhou confuso. Camille não sabia mais o que fazer. Então fez a única coisa que lhe veio a mente: Ela saiu correndo.

- Mas o que foi isso? – O garoto loiro perguntou.

Tyler saiu de seu esconderijo.

- Vocês acabaram de conhecer Camille, a atriz rainha de Palmwoods. – Disse a ele e aos outros três meninos.

Logan fez uma expressão estranha. " É a garota que vi hoje mais cedo", lembrou. E enquanto os outros três ainda se olhavam sem entender o que havia

acontecido, ele ficou pensativo.

* * *

**N/A : "Apenas acredite em você mesma." - Lindsay Lohan.**

**Espero que tenham gostado de acompanhar até aqui. Até a próxima história!**

**Kisses da Camy**


End file.
